1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to articles of footwear for animals and, in particular, to a protective sleeve for a horse boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horse boots are used to protect the hooves and fetlocks of horses and are sometimes used in lieu of horseshoes. A horse boot typically includes a sole with opposed flat major surfaces and an upper which projects from one of the major surfaces and forms an enclosure for the hoof, the pastern, and sometimes the fetlock of a horse. The upper typically extends along the rim of the sole and has an edge which is secured to the sole. The upper has a second edge remote from the sole, and such edge is provided with a cuff which can be tightened around the hoof, pastern and fetlock of the horse.
The upper and cuff are spread in order to put the boot on the hoof of the horse. After spreading the upper and the cuff, the boot is slid over the hoof and the cuff is tightened around the pastern or fetlock, depending on the height of the boot, to secure the boot in place.
A recent advance in the art lies in a horse boot that is characterized by an upper and a cuff designed to fit over the hoof and wrap tightly over the hairline portion of the pastern without extending upwardly through the pastern and over the fetlock. Such a boot is illustrated in FIG. 1. This configuration provides more freedom of movement without diminishing the protection afforded to the hoof and heel bulb. It also prevents the irritation to the fetlock often associated with higher boots that extend over it. Moreover, the boot of FIG. 1, by virtue of being secured in place by fastening the cuff tightly around the hairline portion of the pastern, which is smaller than the hoof below, provides a very stable form of attachment that minimizes rubbing and still prevents the loss of the boot by the horse.
Because of the lower profile of the boot 10 of FIG. 1, a problem may still develop during use if sand or other small debris accumulates at the interface of the cuff portions 12a,12b,12c with the hairline region HL of the pastern 32. Penetration of such sand or debris into the boot and the subsequent rubbing against the heel bulb of the hoof, a particularly sensitive area, may cause irritation and discomfort to the horse, who may then try to jettison the boot. Therefore, this invention is directed at providing a solution to this potential problem.